Talk:Light Elemental, Honoly/@comment-4195306-20161030163131/@comment-24365174-20161031180526
You're right that the card slows the pace of the game, but that's not a bad thing. Saying "it serves no purpose other than slowing the game down" is like saying "it serves no other purpose other than giving you an advantage." What you said is technically correct, but it doesn't make sense that you're putting it in such a negative light. Slowing the pace of the game is something that can really help against rush tactics, especially once you hit GB1. Some clans like Aqua Force and Nova Grappler rely on controlling the pace of the game, keeping it too fast-paced for the opponent to keep up. In Aqua Force's case, poking with a bunch of small attacks that the opponent needs to either guard or trigger-check is deadly to setup, so forcing them to incur a cost for their playstyle makes them run down. It's similar for Nova Grappler, which swings for bigger numbers, but for more CB. Compounding the cost will make them burn out much, much faster. And those are just the two BIGGEST examples. Time Leap GC, Airmile/Swordsman of Light RP, Bigbelly/Chatnoir GN, most forms of Bermuda, and more, all get hit pretty hard by this card. If you can control the pace of the game even when you're playing against a clan whose gimmick is supposed to let them control the pace of the game, you've just taken a lot of pressure off of yourself. Some clans, if they're lucky with their setup, will be able to get around this card by swinging with four rearguard attacks first, then the vanguard, but not only does that take time to prepare, but not every clan has the ability to do that—Spike Bros and Time Leap Gear Chronicle especially get hit hard, the reigning AqF champ Tetra Boil is stuttered, and the scariest part of G4 Victor is more or less shut down. The only inherent problem comes up when you yourself are playing a clan that relies on 4+ rearguard swings per turn, like one of ones the above. But it doesn't really make a difference if you're playing something that relies on a small number of huge-power attacks like Neo Nectar or Shadow Paladin, something that can overcome the CB cost like Pale Moon or Granblue (thanks to Grenache shenanigans), or clans that are inherently weak to rush tactics like OTT or Nubatama. I'm not saying it's a great card, not good enough to be considered for every deck that can use it (i.e., Nubatama doesn't have the space to use it, no matter how much they want to, and Shadow Paladin gets limited-time use at best), but it's no worse than most of the Cray Elementals: a card that's great in certain situations, and is good enough that we wish we had a side deck so we could use it for real. It's better than some CE, even, in the sense that some clans are legitimately able to run at 1 or 2 and not look crazy for doing so.